marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
2099: Day After Tomorrow
This series is a reboot of 2099, remaking it all. Comics *Spider-Man 2099 - Miguel O'Hara was a normal teen until his parents and grampa were killed by the 2099 crime-lord Kron Fisk, descendent of our time's Kingpin of Crime taking his ancestors legend and passing through generation to generation. He wanted revenge, then when day in the labs he was working late and then tripped over something. His hand smashed through the glass of the blood of our times Peter Parker. He left a sample of it at E.C.U then it was transported to the labs Miguel interned at. The glass cut his arm open then Parker's blood leaked into it. He gained spider abilities! He made a costume and became the 2099 version of Spider-Man! *Silver Surfer 2099 - When a new version of Galactus visited Earth and tried to destroy it, SHIELD agent Doug Yan offered to be the new herald of Galactus if he spared Earth. Now, Doug is tasked with searching out the universe for barren planets so Galactus can feed. But, how long will it last? *Daredevil 2099 - Samuel Fisk, the brother of Kron Fisk (Kingpin 2099), never knew of his ancestor, Wilson Fisk's career. One day, he and his brother Kron stumbled upon a secret lair. It was the Kingpins lair, and, seeing everything and finding old newspapers, they learned of there ancestor's past. Samuel was tramautized, while Kron was amazed. Kron took it upon himself to make his way to being the Kingpin of 2099, while Samuel was sickened by his brothers decision. Learning of the Daredevil, a vigilante who foiled the Kingpin on several occasions, Samuel decicded to train to one day have what it takes to stop his crime-boss brother, the new Kingpin. *X-Men 2099 - A group of mutants, led by Legion, Charles Xavier's son, that are destined to defeat the all-powerful, now-immortal, insane Magneto, who had found a secret power core under Genosha that exploded the island and bombarded him with cosmic energy. The members of the group have named themselves after the original X-Men in honor of the great heroes who sacrificed themselves to stop the evil mutant known as Apocalypse many years back. *Wolverine 2099 - The almost immortal mutant, Wolverine, has been traveling the world by himself, running from his past after witnessing all of his teammates die while stopping Apocalypse. However, he has a harder time fleeing his past then he thought he would. Thinking he had seen the last of Sabertooth several years back when he killed his foe once and for all, Wolverine never thought his son Daken would take up the name of... SABERTOOTH 2099! *Black Panther 2099 - David Cage II, a descendant of Luke Cage, was on a plane ride over Wakkanda and it crashed in the jungle. Being the only survivor, David ran out into the jungle to survive, yet only the found the ruins of a Wakkandan temple. He entered it for shelter, and slept there for the night, however rolled backwards into a hidden enterance in his sleep. The enterance was to the Black Panther's lair. David was amazed, and took some of the weapons to survive int he jungle. However, when he saw an assassin named Jacos Klaw Jr., who was hired to kill the great great grand-son of Luke Cage, David Cage. David decided to use the weapons of the Black Panther to stop Jacos Klaw Jr. and become the protector of the last Wakkandan temple left... as Black Panther 2099! Category:2099 Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Reality Needed